This disclosure relates generally to logic circuits, and more specifically to circuits in semiconductor devices. For example, logic circuits may be used in memory devices, including volatile memory, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Data may be stored in individual memory cells of the DRAM. The memory cells may be organized in an array of rows and columns. Each memory cell in a row may be coupled to a word line and each memory cell in a column may be coupled to a bit line. Thus, every memory cell is coupled to a word line and a bit line. Logic circuits peripheral to the memory array may control various memory functions, for example, accessing one or more memory cells of the memory array to read data from or write data to the memory cells.